Seductive Temptresses
by yuricrazywolf
Summary: Readers of, "This has to be a dream or a nightmare" Please check out, there a message for all of you! Also there is a one-shot story for readers to enjoy XD..."Lexa's mouth waters, she wonders momentarily if she is drooling like some puppy begging for a treat, her eyes trace down the blondes body picturing all the places she can bite and suck"


Hello everyone! For those who are here just for the story scroll down until you find the XXXXXXXXXX's

Readers of "This has to be a dream or a nightmare,"

Please know that **I'm NOT canceling the story!** I will finish writing the fanfic even though it will take me some time to finish and edit.

When the update is to be posted is a little unclear and actually depends on what you guys prefer,

As you know each of my chapters are rather long at least 20k+ words each, that's just how I enjoy writing. Now that takes me a good amount of time to write it all out and edit it at least three times before sending it to a beta to edit one more time before posting. English isn't my first language and that's why it usually takes me two weeks to update when I have the time!

Last month (in August) after I came back from my trip things at work became an absolute nightmare and I've been working over time for quite some time and I'm also attending school as well. To put things simply in working hour timers (school work and actually work) I'm working 70 hours basically every week. May not seem like much but for me it is a lot to handle and have barely had any time to myself to be able to sleep let alone write.

I won't ramble darlings and bore you so I have a proposal for everyone,

I keep writing 20,000 word chapters, but it will take me longer to post like literally 2 months

Or

I write roughy 10,000 or less word chapters and post in like 3 to 4 weeks,

Or

The third option will be to put the story on hold until December when I'm not in school and can post probably every week because even though there'd be no positing I'd still be writing and editing in between my free hours.

I'll be honest and say I have a rough draft of chapter 10 that has around 10k+ words and STILL has to be edited but for the most part I can stop it where it is and post sooner. I'd say roughly in between 2 to 3weeks from now, or I can continue writing to make it longer but you guys will have to wait another month.

So if you could help a wolf out and vote which method you'd prefer it would help me organize things far more easily

Pretty please make a vote with saying

20k word chapters  
10k word chapters  
On hold tell December

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEADS UP THE FOLLOWING CONTENT IS EXPLICIT!

"Anya there will be hell to pay if Costia found out you bright me here, you know she doesn't want me to have a bachelors party," Lexa stated though the threat sounded rather fake even to her own ears; it is rather difficult to sound angry when she is literally surrounded by half naked woman whom were dancing on platforms. Lexa's wondering eyes took it all in, so many beautiful women here of many different features, women tall 5'8 way beyond Lexa's height or women as short as 5'0, there are some women skinny as a board yet have large bosoms and other women with curvy figures have reasonable size breasts and full bottoms; and some women that Lexa knew for certain Indra enjoyed, were chubby and beautiful thick. Every women is dressed down to a theme of their fashion, a few dressed in role play outfits like maids in mini skirts with deep V-neck blouses, policeman who were only bikini bottoms with a fake badge pined to the edge of their blue blazers,or firefighters who wear a plastic imitation red hat and wear a bright yellow bikini. Lexa found those outfits a bit bland almost typical not that it took away from their beauty, it was just boring. Yet there are other women who dressed as some type of animal, like this one particularly red head where the fake tail of a fox and wear fingerless fuzzy gloves, or a brunette wear all white bikini with a fluffy tail pinned to their rear, and another women whose hair was dyed purple had two small grays ears like that of a mouse pinned to her hair and painted whiskers with a bright pink nose on her face, Lexa found it strange yet rather eye catching.

Lexa ought be concerned of the future issues to come because of being in this facility, yet being allowed to openly gaze at women who's breast were barely covered or bouncing around freely made the future problem seem like a speck.  
The place that Anya had managed to trick her into is actually a rather classy strip club, far better structured then the few other clubs Lexa has been to. She should have been more offended that Anya had tricked her, coming up with some lie saying that their group of friends were only going out for dinner. Yet Lexa was grateful for the chance to get away from her parents and the future...wife, someone Lexa had very mixed feelings about. Lexa pushes those thoughts away instead she watches as a petite girls claims the pole in the middle of the stage before spinning around slowly,

The Seductive Temptresses is a female identified only staff and customer business, aimed for those that are attracted to women, obviously, they had a firm policy of no male identified allowed. From what Anya has told Lexa, the business had been constructed to be open and comfortable for women to enjoy a fun evening without being straight-bashed by males. Lexa had to give credit to whomever designed this layout because it truly brought the highlights of the women entertainers to do their jobs smoothly; there is a large raised platform right in the center that lead down a small path to a pole that sat right in the middle and several other mini stages off to the sides each one housing their own poles. But the main stage is were most of the attraction began, because towards the end of the main platform there is large purple curtains hanging on the back wall and just beyond those drapes is where the women prepped for their performances. The place was dimly light but not dark enough that one would trip over their own feet but it is a good setting to the club's name. Towards the walls there are a few closed off rooms separated by blue curtains for those that paid for a private dance. and to the back right corner was a closed off door with a bright pink sign signaling the VIP section. The area in which the entertainers got to choose a guest to have... extra fun with but it was THEIR choice who to invite.

Lexa has been to places like these quite a few times but never stayed for long before her phone was getting blown up with messages from her parents. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't "accidentally" set her phone on air plane mode. Lexa has lived the life a free bird, enjoying her freedom to the absolutely fullest even if it had to be done in secret, she couldn't exactly publicly shame her parents company. Trikru Protect, her family's business, created the highest effective security system in the world and she ran majority of the company but hasn't fully inherited the business just yet. The only way her parents will sign away their rights to the company and hand it over to Lexa is when she married a woman of their choosing. But Lexa already knew their choose it is Costia (the Barkers eldest daughter), and old family friend from when her parents were younger. She's known for a long time that Costia was to be her bride because her parents wanted their friendship to the Barkers to last a lifetime. Since the day Lexa knew of the betrothal, she has lived her 20's like every day was her last. Costia wasn't an unattractive woman by any means, but Lexa felt no attraction for the blonde plus her personality was nothing to swoon over.

"To hell with her, you can have one more night of freedom to be wild and crazy like in the good old days. Besides both of your guys parents are practically forcing you two to marry, you don't even love each other. Costia can squeal like some broody hen for all I care," Anya scoffed as she slipped a ten dollar bill into a woman's pantie line that couldn't be comfortable to wear outside of this environment. The woman's name been announced earlier by the DJ as the Machinist "to fix your broken heart" she was a pretty one if Lexa had to guess an ethnicity she'd say Mexican and definitely was Anya's type. The Machinists had Anya completely baited which Lexa is certain her cousin didn't mind, Anya has been favoring the young woman by showering her with 10's and 20's. Lexa would bet her zenvo st1 sports car that Anya will be asking for a private lap dance in the "closed off" rooms.

"She will whine for the next few months, and she'll drive me psycho, if she knew I was here," Lexa half whined as a woman with a head of curly blonde hair forced her to think of her fiancé (which was such a shame since blondes are usually her type). Lexa knew well enough she didn't even love the girl her parents were forcing her to her marry just to own the family business despite the number of hours she put into the whole damn place. Costia isn't happy about the whole arrangement either, her parents aren't even offering a deal it was either marry Lexa or be cut off of all spending rights.

She's known Costia like a little sister and knew first hand just how spoiled and unbelievably stuck up the woman is because of that she didn't feel an once of romance for the girl. In fact when Lexa had left her apartment a few hours ago Costia had demanded that she ought to stay pure before they married. Even though Lexa know that the woman was having one of her own wild nights with her own personal close friends. Cosita isn't a damn virgin, fuck Lexa knew when she lost her V-card because she was dumb enough to post it on a social media page. Well Lexa wasn't a virgin either but she didn't go publicly announcing it to the world,

"Fuck her, I bet you this whole arrangement is to cover up the truth that her parents are going bankrupt thanks to her father's gambling addiction," Indra added as her eyes linger on a fuller woman that had wiggled her hips provocatively towards the stern woman. It only taken five minutes before Indra was out of her chair and chasing after the woman, most definitely asking for a private lap dance. Lexa sighed shacking her head when a girl looking like she barely turned 18 try to flirt with her. She gave a polite smile but shook her head towards the young girl, she wasn't offended and moved on to the next group of girls.

"Indra is right Lexa, why not enjoy this time before being forever bonded to someone who can't love anyone more then herself," Anya slipped another 20's in the girl named Mechanistic's thong, Anya had been bold enough to lean up and whisper something in her ear. Surely must of been something the woman was on board with since the amber eyed woman got a gleam in her gaze and she licked at her lips suggestively.

"But still, I feel like I this would be pushing over that fine line. She knows I've fucked more women than I can count on both our hands," Lexa shot back she didn't even believe Anya had heard her since she was still watching "mechanics" leave the stage. Lexa sighed rolling her eyes she didn't bother adding anything else since Anya was already day dreaming about her new favorite show girl. Indra had gone into one of the closed off rooms and Luna had left hours ago towards the beginning having been lead away by a woman with purple contacts and very thick thighs.

"I'm buying you another drink, you have to loosen up, there is no way she's going to know you been here. She's probably blowing some guy off as we speak, we both know she doesn't have an inch of control," Anya grinned when Lexa chocked back a laugh trying to cover it up with taking the shot of tequila that been left out for her.

The wicked liquor scorched her throat as the fluid swam down her esophagus, Lexa had to cough to get her lungs to comply with the offensive alcohol she forced down her pipe. Anya's words rang in her ears and the likely chances of her being wrong about Costia were as likely as Lexa wanting to date a guy, which she never would. Lexa felt the pleasant after burn of the liquor tingling at her throat and numbing her tongue. She eyed the show girls with refurbish energy, seeing which gal she can make weak kneed and desperate enough to take her to the back room.

"You know what? Fuck Costia, if she gets to screw whatever guy or girl she wants to right now, so can I," Lexa laughed taking Indra's abandon shot which was left out by its lonesome, the liquor didn't nearly burn as badly as it traveled down to her stomach.

The acidic fluid kicked in to do it jobs leaving Lexa free to openly gawk at each female that passed by. Anya is beyond thrill about the switch in behavior and sneaks Lexa a shot of fireball to really set her cousin free of the over baring expectations of their family. Lexa's nerves pleasantly buzzed with the fire like liquid giving her body the ability to relax as more time passes by. Anya has stayed with her not having ran off with any woman like their friends had done, she was far more amused at seeing her relative loosen up. Lexa was about ready to tell Anya to requests her a lap dance from her pick but then the DJ spoke up through the intercoms.

"Ladies I hope you are ready for the one and only Prisa (princess), she'll steal your hearts and she may be merciful enough to give it back," the DJ chuckles before beginning to play a music that is actually familiar to Lexa, she is certain it is called "grind me down" but it was a remix yet far more alluring then the original. Lexa thought it was an odd stage name, it seemed rather innocent for a showgirl's name.

The music slowly hit into its first lyrics and the large purple currents partied to relive a woman that was surely after Lexa's heart. The thumping base of the music is this woman's breath and body because the way she strides onto the stage fit her to a tea. The woman has a tone body, her whole frame is so firm one could see each muscle moving, her hips were wide and her breast bounced with each step. Prisa's hair is a golden blonde, wavy like a rippling tidy and reached down to the small of her back. Her outfit choice was an oasis princess that had tones of blues and gold, each fabric hugs to define her best features leaving little to the imagination. Thank the fucking gods that Prisa was dancing her way towards the main pole right where Lexa and Anya were sitting.

Lexa could not take her eyes off the woman as she took out the envelope in her suit pocket and pulled out so much money before placing it back. She was completely entranced watching Prisa grab onto the pole and with practically no effort hosted herself up to the middle and spun around. Lexa hadn't even noticed that Anya had some how pushed her chair closer to the stage so that she was front and certain to the gorgeous woman. Prisa kept a hold of the pole with only her thigh muscles as she leaned back removing the selves on her arms with a flick of the wrist. Lexa reached up tugged on the collar of her suit popping a few buttons as Prisa reached down and tore off the fabric clinging to the outside of her legs. Lexa can see from the side of her vision that so many people had joined them along the empty seats of the platform and the stage was already littered with dollars.

Women cat called Prisa, praising her efforts telling the woman how beautiful she is and all were trying to coax her attention to them. Prisa has plans of her own though she smiles to the crowd bellowing a few kisses out to all as she slowly slides down on the pole. The rhythm of the music aids to help this woman bewitch the crowed, Lexa surely is entranced she feels her body heating up the flames coursing down the middle of her stomach and settling between her thighs. Lexa's mouth waters, she wonders momentarily if she is drooling like some puppy begging for a treat, her eyes trace down the blondes body picturing all the places she can bite and suck. Lexa is so lost in her dirty fancy she doesn't notice how the blonde has focused on her, Anya has to jab her rib cage to get her to come back to reality,

Prisa arches her back bending backwards until she touches the floor, the blonde used the strength in her arms to spiral forward into a full split landing directly in front of Lexa. She forgot how to breath when Prisa ran her own hands up a toned stomach cupping full breasts. Lexa's hands twitch wishing so desperately that it was her hands squeezing those large bouncing tits; it wasn't tell the blonde ran her hands further up into her hair that Lexa looked up, meeting her eyes sent a sweet shiver down her spine as a pair of royal eyes started her down.

Prisa's gaze made it feel like she just reached out and snatched up Lexa's heart, but the flirtatious way the woman smiles didn't make Lexa miss the organ. Lexa squeezed her legs together her clit is throbbing for attention as Prisa got on her knees then leans forward; she reached behind her back then tugged on the string to free her breast. Lexa literally lets out a moan at the sight of her tits jiggling as they had been freed, dark pink nipples were stiff looking so ready to be tasted. Prisa sat up straight, arching her hips up, she lifted a brow expectingly it took Lexa a moment to realize what she is silent asking for.

Lexa quickly grabbed the money she taken out earlier then leans forward with a shaking hand she slides several 20's into the blonde's remaining clothing. Lexa's fingers grazed against Prisa's hip line, the feeling of the smooth heated skin beneath her touch made Lexa want to grab each side of her hips and eat this woman out until she is screaming her name. She must have lingered too long because she was suddenly tugged forward from her tie by the very temptress Lexa is so captivated. Prisa's lips were a few inch from her own, Lexa could smell the mint in her breath and a perfume that was scented like roses probably sprayed on her neck. Lexa knew it could be so easy to close that small distance, to press her lips against Prisa's and bite into those soft plump lips. The blonde moves closer pressing up against Lexa's front, her lips right at her ear as she let out a deep moan, Lexa had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying anything stupid. Lexa thanked the heavens that she is only wearing one dress shirt because she was able to feel the blondes stiff nipples rubbing against her.

"You're lucky you are so fucking hot that I'm not going have you kicked out for letting your hand wonder," Prisa's voice held authority, the sound alone shows her strength, it is so deep and raspy that it took Lexa a second to notice what the blonde had originally said. She glanced down realizing her other hand that wasn't tipping the girl had found its way between her thighs just an inch away from her privates. Lexa was going to apologize immediately for her rash behavior and allowing her horny little self to get the best of her, but then she felt a firm nip on her ear lobe making Lexa gasp. "Meet me in the VIP section in 10min, fourth door on the left, don't keep me waiting," just as quickly as Prisa had grabbed Lexa's tie she lightly but firmly pushed her back in her seat. Lexa was in a moment of shook while she watched the blonde smirk, than out of nowhere she gestured with her hands to look down. She didn't hesitate to listen, Prisa's legs were still spread the only difference was that the fabric on her panties is wet. Lexa licked at her lips while Prisa got up swiftly gathering her earnings before making her way off stage.

"Someone looking a little hot and bothered, what she say to you?" Anya spoke up breaking Lexa from Prisa's trance, she blinked several times trying to gather her bearings. Lexa sat up straight fixing her tie that had been within the grip of the woman responsible for her slow movements.

"She invited me to come to VIP section, told me to meet her in 10 minutes," Lexa replies doing her best to make it seem like nothing but honestly she having a gay panic attack. She is so turned on right now her clit is still throbbing and she could feel the wet mess in her panties.

"You going for it?" Anya laughed patting Lexa's shoulder to get her back, she laughed herself to try to ease her mind and body.

"Like I'm going to turn that down, there is no fucking way I'm not leaving here without having her scream my name," Lexa licked her lips remembering those perky pink nipples and surely soaking folds that must be divided into.

"Oh Lexa, from what I saw, I'm sure it's you who's going to be screaming her name," Anya taunted, Lexa scuffed at notion her screaming a girls name? As if, she has always been the one to make other women fall apart just with tongue alone. By the end of the night Lexa will have bed the blonde and learn her actual name, she wants to remember the woman for the rest of her life as she is shackled to unpleasant bride. Lexa's moment of weakness earlier was a joke, she simply became to excited that is all.

"Whatever Anya, I'm more then confident in my skills, why don't you ask your favorite show girl for a private dance?" Lexa didn't acknowledge the laugh she gave before she pulled out her phone and checked the time. Sadly only 2 minutes have passed, 8 more minutes and Lexa will be chasing tail off to the VIP rooms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa isn't even sure if she is supposed to be paying for this part of the entertainment, she didn't think so considering prostitution is illegal. She has no problem getting in the VIP room she didn't even have tell them how Prisa invited her. The older woman just ushers her through and Lexa make her way down the hall way counting the doors as she went.

Lexa reaches the door the blonde had told her to go to, she paused outside of the room, a little voice in the back of her head is telling her it isn't to late to turn back and forget this whole arrangement. She can already hear the bickering voices of her parents telling her what a disgrace she will be for stepping through this door, hear the hateful remarks as they drilled her about being the perfect daughter. Lexa been nothing but perfect for them, she's done everything they could possibly want from her, she's even marrying a woman she hates just to be able to earn the company she deserves...at least that's what she tells herself. Lexa takes a deep breath pushing away all other distractions then turned the knob and stepped inside.

The room was dimly light as Lexa shut the door behind her, she checked around the room it seemed rather basic, it had one spacious bed with silk red covers, a fan that was on over head, and the room smelled of soft lavender. Lexa tilted her head curiously, it looks like the room hadn't been touched in ages but there is not a speck of dust in sight, it's perfectly clean, the bed even made. The room looks rather innocent until she glances at the nightstand where a lay out of different vibrators lined up and along the right side of the wall hung a multitude of different handcuffs, whips, gag balls, and ropes. Lexa felt her excitement grow and the wet mess in her panties ruined the lace fabric yet again, it's such a shame since she'd freshened up not to long ago.

"I love it when a girl listens," a raspy voice spoke behind Lexa one that she wouldn't miss, she was going to turn around but a gentle hand gripped her shoulders preventing her from doing so. Lexa  
felt Prisa's hands slide across her shoulder blades, touch so light she felt the urge to push into them. Prisa's fingers hocked beneath Lexa's jacket suit, though paused as if waiting for permission first,

"Your performance is one I will not be forgetting for a long time," Lexa muttered quietly as her hands then moved down to take off her suit jacket. She chose to give Prisa temporary control, let the gorgeous woman believe she had her wrapped around those diligent fingers,

"I can tell, your hand was quite the little explorer making me ruin my favorite thong," Prisa chuckles, Lexa wants to look at her but she stayed still as the woman continues to undress her,Prisa's palms stroke down to her hips before sweeping up her stomach towards the buttons on her blazer. Lexa may have been a bit impressed when she simply tugs with one hand and the shirt falls open, a quick glance she sees the blonde hadn't even torn off any buttons,

"Let me make it up to you, I'll bring you pleasure that will have you not caring about your lingerie," Lexa's voice shuttered when she felt the woman step closer as she unbuttoned her pants and with a quick tug they fell off. The last clothing Lexa had on were her own panties the groin was embarrassingly soaked and she wanted them off immediately. Prisa pushes closer causing Lexa to let out moan as she realizes that the woman had on no bra,

"Prove it," Prisa whispers, Lexa gasps as she felt fingers graze over her nipples, the woman teases at each bud only using the tips of her fingers to trace around and over slowly,

"Gladly, but first ar-e the-re any rules?" Lexa gasped out despite wanting to she pushes back to feel the blonde's breast press into her heating skin. She could hear the blonde let out a moan even pressing closer though didn't seem to pleased from the sudden movement and tugged her nipples. Lexa gasped at the pain yet pleasurable act, she wanted to protest when Prisa stepped away but at least she was able to turn around to see the temptress. The blonde smirked when Lexa's mouth fill open in a gap for the woman only had on a red lace thong, her hair was tide back with a matching red ribbon, and seeing her up close in better lighting were all of beat features shone brought on a whole new ache to Lexa's core.

"Yes actually, aren't you considerate enough to ask," Prisa moved around Lexa swinging her hips as she made her way to the bed then sat down on the edge keeping creamy long legs crossed, "The amount you gave me on stage is far more then normal, enough for me to be done for the night," Prisa jesters to the night stand where the line of different dildos and vibraters lay waiting; there's a purple toy that stood out most for Lexa.

"Which means you are interested in my exclusive private deal, let me set things straight that I have a clean record and I rarely do this deal with any clients. I have been recently tested by a professional doctor and I can show the document," Prisa lefts a curious brow in a silent question, Lexa considers the opposition but then shacks her head choosing to trust the woman. Lexa got the feeling she wouldn't bother mention such a thing if it was in fact true. Prisa grins, winking at her, "thanks babe, brave of you to take my word, so my ground rules are very basic, you can touch me anywhere or anyway you want. You can choke, spank, fuck, or grope me, kissing is allowed anywhere but the lips,"

"Why not on the lips?" Lexa asked, not seeing why that wouldn't be allowed, Pria plays coy though only shrugging her shoulders not offering an answer, Lexa finds it odd but yet the many alternatives of what she will be free to do is far more tempting so the small sacrifice is worth it. "I'll take you deal then, is there a limit to how many...accessories I may use?" Lexa blurts out before she can stop herself, the choice words make her cheeks burst crimson and it doesn't help when Prisa chuckles,

"Absolutely gorgeous, so do you like to be rough or gentle? You want to be in control or you want to be controlled? Tells me kinks baby," Prisa stays on the bed not even flinching when Lexa walks towards the wall where all the bonding equipment dangled. She eyed each one seeing which one would be more comfortable yet sturdy, Lexa is rather found of one that are leather coated lined with pink synthetic fur.

"I'm always in control, I help run a million dollar company, people follow my orders the minute I speak them, if people don't listen or refuse to do my commands they're fired on the spot," Lexa unhooked the leather cuffs testing the inside to feel the fake fur, the material is smooth...soft like the coat of a bunny. She turned towards Prisa heading over to her, the blonde held out her wrists willingly, ready to be cuffed, "I make the tough choices even when it puts my own morals at risk," Lexa leans forward inviting herself to push Prisa back and sat down on her lap, Lexa leaned back enough to allow the blonde to keep her wrist held out in front. "And tonight will be no different, I'm always in control," with little to no effort she snapped on the hand cuffs then tested the restrain of the chain between them,

"Dominate woman make me drip, one small request though?" Prisa asked sweetly as Lexa guided her to move back on the bed until they reached the head broad. Lexa got off the bed seeing which toy she'd want to use on the blonde first,

"Sure, what is it?" Lexa plucked a bullet vibrator first testing it's speed, from the side of her vision she can see Prisa squirm before closing her legs together,

"I don't want any visible marks," Prisa tires to sound firm but the command sounds weak to Lexa's ears and now it is her turn to chuckle, but she does nod to acknowledge the helpless blonde. Lexa decides to use two small vibrators then looks for a tape suitable for what she has in mind,

"I'll comply with that request, it's a fair one, you'll have to give me a moment so I can let my friends know to head on home," Lexa found the tape she wanted that is meant to be placed on a person's skin, once she selected a strap on and the right dildo she turned back to blonde,

"I'm at your mercy babe, do whatever you want," Prisa smiles at Lexa as she leans over tapping the first vibrator right onto the woman's nipple and doing the same to the other, she doesn't miss how the blonde arches her back to be able to feel more contact. Lexa ignores the temptation to simply take the women's nipple into her mouth, she intends to follow through with her plan. Prisa felt like she had control of the situation despite being tied up and it turns Lexa on even more that she'd be so bold. Lexa smirks at the blonde as she traces a few fingers down the front of Prisa's body, following the thin line down her stomach to between her legs. Prisa bits at her lip as Lexa strokes her slit, Lexa is satisfied to find her to be wet, but not enough for what she craved to do.

"Oh I intended to take full advantage of you Prsia, I'll be right back," Lexa brings the hand now coated with tangy liquid up to Prisa, the blonde parts her mouth willingly and Lexa pushes her fingers into her warm awaiting mouth. While Prisa suckled at her fingers Lexa used her free hand to flick on the remote control that controles both vibrators. The blonde didn't expect the sudden feeling and bit down on Lexa's fingers a little too hard. Lexa smiles though not minding the sting, Prisa squeezes her eyes shut holding onto Lexa's fingers for a moment longer before she realizes what she is doing than immediately opens her mouth,

"S-sorry, yo-u didn't give m-e a warning," Prisa stutterers out the woman try's to sound strong but Lexa can see just how hard it is for her to sound neutral. Prisa must be rather sensitive or she is so turned on that any little touches will send her over the edge, Lexa shivers delightfully.

"Don't worry about it, I want you to be dripping wet by the time I come back," Lexa checked her fingers from where Prisa had bitten, thankfully she hadn't broken the skin but there will be a mark later on. She brought those soaked fingers to her lips licking off the liquid Prisa left behind. Lexa kept her eyes locked with the royal blue eyed woman for a second or two before turning away heading to the pile of clothes where her phone is tangled in the mess. She can hear the blonde fighting back small moans as the toys continued to tease at her nipples, Lexa feels such rush of power with having the woman bounded and waiting just for her.

Lexa fished out her phone sending a quick text to Indra, Anya, and Luna that they may leave without her and letting them know she'll simple catch a cab back to her apartment. Lexa got to work with slipping into the harness tightening the straps on her tights and hips before slipping a thick long purple dildo in place. Her phone went off and a quick glance ensured that her friends had seen the message and that'd they see her tomorrow. Lexa set the phone on airplane mood before turning back to Prisa who was now squirming on the bed she was squeezing her legs tightly together, searching for any kind of friction. She allowed the blonde to become more flustered while she grabbed a condom from the bowl to slip on, obviously the extra attachment wasn't real but Lexa wasn't about to be practice any unsafe sex.

"Let's see how wet you are now Prisa, spread your legs," Lexa commanded as she got on the bed setting before the blondes legs, the woman is unable to reply but she does comply. Prisa parters her legs and Lexa practically drools seeing the wet mess, the slick substance is running down her slit and staining the bed sheets. Lexa can't contain herself anymore, remembering the way that Prisa danced for her, stripping off her clothes, taunting her like she wasn't allowed to touch. Yet here the woman laid in front of Lexa, legs shaking, shallow breathed, hands chained together, and eyes pleading for her to do something to clam the fire that has build up inside of her.

"S-s-stop teasing, fu-ck me already," Prisa begs without having to be told, Lexa loves how this woman is able to read her so well like she actually knew her dark side. She see no point in waiting anymore, Lexa gets on her knees grabbing the blondes hips and yanks her forward gliding the dildo across her slit to coat the toy before entering her. Prisa críes out sweetly trying to rock her hips against the toy but Lexa keeps a firm grip to prevent her and it make the woman groan out in frustration. Lexa eats up the blonde's frustration making herself wetter then she already is, she can feel her own slick running down the inside of her thighs.

Prisa opens her mouth probably to whine again but Lexa doesn't give her the chance as she slowly pushes the dildo into those rosy soaked lips. The blonde shutters beneath Lexa not even able to form any words to show her apperception. Lexa doesn't mind the nonverbal reaction, this way is better, she slowly begins to rock her hips forward watching as the dildo slipped in and out of the woman. Prisa already a dripping mess and that gives Lexa the confidence to push inside of her deeper and faster, each time Lexa pushes all the way inside the other end of dildo pushes against her clit. Prisa is moaning loudly tossing her head back exposing her neck and thrusting her chest forward, her breast bounce from how hard Lexa pounds into her. Lexa leans over Prisa still rocking her hips as she skillfully removes the vibrators tapped to her nipples, the woman gasp at the sudden loose but Lexa takes a sensitive bud and sucks on it lightly.

"CL—ose! Cum—in—!" Prisa yells out and Lexa quickens her pace feeling her own orgasm not too far behind but feels so far out of reach. She can feel her lower torso burning like coals in a blazing fire and aches as though withstanding a blizzard, Lexa needs release. Yet no matter how many time her hips slam into the woman creating lewd wet sounds, she can't reach her peak, something is missing and she suddenly realize what it is. Lexa wants to kiss Prisa,she been rather firm about not being kissed but at this point she'd rather face the blonde's rath then to not cum at all. Lexa reaches up grabbing Prisa by her chin and guides the woman to her lips slowly, being sure to give her the chance to pull away. Yet the blonde makes no protest she leans up and kisses Lexa fully on the lips and she finally reaches her peak. Lexa digs her hands into the bed sheet thrusting forward roughly managing to bring Prisa to her own release, the blonde wraps her legs around Lexa's hips pinning her on the spot to keep the toy buried deep inside herself. Lexa pulls away from the kiss leaning her forehead against the Prisa's shoulder blade trying to control her panting and occasionally kissing at the blonde's skin.

"I think your the first woman to ever make me see stars," Prisa whispers shivering when Lexa moves up a little nudging the dildo to hit against her clit, it wasn't intentionally she only means to reach up and uncuff the blonde. Lexa chuckles trying to move back but Prisa keeps her legs locked around her, for a moment seeming like she wanted to keep her from moving,

"Soar?" Lexa grins feeling rather smug when the blonde rolls her eyes, she almost regrets saying anything as Prisa drops her legs and she's able to move freely. Lexa removes the harness first tossing it aside while she moves up claiming on top of the blonde settling on her stomach to reach up and uncuff Prisa. Lexa should've predict what happened next, as soon as she had freed Prisa the woman slips down until her vagina is hovering over the blonde's mouth. She gulps, cheeks heating up as she looked down at Prisa while the woman wrapped her arms around her thighs and yanked her down.

Lexa gasps as she felt Prisa use the flat of her tongue to lick up her slit slowly, she reaches down grabbing a fistful of the blonde curls the woman hummed creating a small vibration to hit her clit, she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning loudly. Lexa had her pride, she wasn't going to let the woman know how much it affected her. She hadn't meet many girls that'd be willing to go down on her, for some women it wasn't their thing and others not having a clue how to give good oral.

Prisa knows what she is doing, forcing Lexa to grab onto the headboard to keep from falling over and smothering the poor woman but the way the blonde held on tightly she'd guess she wouldn't mind. The woman used the tip of her tongue to trace around her clit but never actually making contact, Lexa tugs at her the golden locks between her fingers a small warning to not tease. She feels the woman chuckle before she suddenly shoves her tongue inside and begins outline Lexa's walls in wide circles. Lexa is fighting not to moan loudly but Prisa was determined to hear her cry out, as if it could not become more intense she unexpectedly buries two fingers inside and pounds into her quickly. She loses control of her voice and cries out grinding her hips down pushing onto Prisa's fingers meeting each impact and nearly screams when the blonde wrapped her lips around her clit. Lexa embarrassingly moans loudly her clit is still sensitive from when she had been ramming into the very woman that had her moaning like it was her first time. Prisa switches the position of her fingers so that she may press up into Lexa's vagina and she screams out losing a bit of her pride with it, but she reaches that mind blowing climax and Lexa can hardly care. Lexa's arms tremble from keeping herself up and Prisa must have noticed because she slowly pulls out of her and slides down giving her the chance to fall on the bed.

"Still feel like gloating Lexa?" Prisa's voice is taunting if Lexa had the strength right now she'd turn around and pin her and fuck her harder then last time, well... she may just do it after a little rest. Lexa's fuzzy high barely caught on that the woman had just used her name, she probably should be more alarmed but the delight haze after orgasming made it hard for her to care.

"How'd you know my name?" She mutters resting her head on folded arms, she felt Prisa move on the bed then sat on the back of her legs. She turns her head to the side so she may glance back, watching as the blonde smirks, she has a bottle with clear liquid in her hand. Prisa tips the bottle over her back and she jolts a little when the warm liquid runs between her shoulder blades all the way down to the small of her back and it smelled like lavender. Lexa wasn't sure what it was but it felt really good she decided to settle in letting the woman do what she likes.

"You think I wouldn't recognize the woman who's inheriting the company that's putting almost all security force to shame?" Prisa laughs, Lexa hums pleasantly as she felt the blonde began to massage up her back spreading the liquid to soothe her skin. The woman's hands stroke her skin soothingly making her skin few slippery and warm,

"Should have figured as much, since you know my name and roughly know who I am, tell me your really name," Lexa groans as Prisa moved down her body adding more liquid to her skin and massaging each muscle all the way down her legs.

"Baby there's no way I'm telling you that. You not knowing my real name saves you from getting harassed by your feature wife and keeps me safe from whatever harm your crazy family could do," Prisa causality made Lexa tense up, despite enjoying the weight of the blonde on her she turns around to face the woman. Prisa lefts her hips enough to allow the movement and once Lexa lays on her back the woman moves up and sits on hips. Lexa has to fight the urge to yank the woman down so she may nip at those plump lips, she searches the woman face for any distaste or hate for not admitting to having a fiancée. But Lexa finds no signs of disappointment like she has seen countless times on her parents, all that she sees is a sweet smile and a spark in those bright sky eyes.

"How'd you know about the engagement? That hasn't been publicly announced to anyone and my family has no connection to cause anyone harm," Lexa said it more seriously then she intended but Prisa only chuckles not at all worried about Lexa's tone. The blonde simply grabs the liquid she been using which turns out to be a massage candle and drips the liquid onto Lexa's stomach. "And how can you still keep doing this?" Though it didn't sound at all offended because honestly Lexa wants to feel Prisa's hands continue to explore,

"I got friends that are...shall we say talented. They help to make sure whatever people, we invite to the back are safe to be alone with. But that's nothing fun to talk about, so how about we go for round four babe?" Prisa's hand found there way to Lexa's breast and the blonde was massaging them in all the right ways that it made it difficult for Lexa to want to stop her. The on coming haze of lust clouded Lexa's better judge, all she can think of right now was how much she wanted to taste Prisa's soaked lips. "I don't really care about the engagement because morally speaking you wouldn't have taken my invite if you had loved this other person. I'll give you the option though babe, I'll keep our time together a secret like a literal one night stand and you head on home to live the rest of your fabulous life with whom ever or you can break off your engagement and I can take you out on a real date because genuinely I'd really like to get to know you personally," Prisa proposed gliding her hands up to Lexa's shoulder blade and leaning over until she is hovering over Lexa's lips merely inches away.

The answer was messy, for what Lexa seriously wanted to do, a part of her considers ending things here and walking away, to take this moment with Prisa as a glorious memory to look fondly back on; and the other part of her wants to dig herself deeper into a very messy situation that could very well have Lexa kicked out of her family but she'd gain the chance to actually live her own life with hopefully this gorgeous woman. Which is the most logical choice? The most responsible? Lexa knew the answer, she always choices the more logical answer that made things play out smoothly for everyone, and that's exactly why Lexa choice to say,

"My parents are so going to disown me and my fiancé will be livid, so...when are you free this week?"

xxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like this Oneshot! and if there's a lot of errors my bad, I was slightly in a hurry to write this up with the two free hours I had, just really wanted to get my message out there and as well as providing a tasty treat for taking so long to give some kind of answer to what is going on with my other fanfic. :-)

Remember pups please vote!

Also to the last comment that I got from SskaiRipa,

I can't speak for everyone darling but my rough guess is that people are crazy busy like I am -_-lol or people are moving on to the last ship that may be Catra and Adora (from She-ra on Netflix), but that's just a guess of course.

Please know that this happy little wolf is still writing Clexa fics! Its just going to take me some time, pretty please be patient with me,


End file.
